Paranormal love
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: Paranormal activity and alvin and the chipmunks come together to fight Katie


afternoon,dull sky,no rays of sun insight.

odd smells filled the air,cold breezes travelled,tree brunch snapped.

whispers of the winds in the dark,no moon,no sun.

a clanking of chimes out the door,shadows casted in the streets.

squeaking of swings, children's voice singing and giggling, tumbleweeds crossed Unsteady roads.

abounded alleys,deserted streets Ashes flew secretly in the musk, were there is fire there is life.

Three heads peeped out from a rustic burnt truck, that had exploded. Quiet coughs escaped there mouths. Grit and dirt all over them, they stepped out the truck, debris covered the whole surface, you could see the faintest of shadows in the distance. Afraid on wether it was safe to greet.

"what just happened,where is everyone"theodore asked frightened, not remembering what happened.

"shoosh, if you want to stay alive then keep quiet" Simon instructed.

Theodore started shaking. They started walking until theodore stepped on a brunch."theo" alvin whispered. They continued walking, the fog thinning a tall crumbled coloured building, standing in there gaze.

"maybe we'll find some mask to block the baterial content in this hospital" Simon suggested nervously. _it's worth a shot_ alvin thought shrugging his shoulders. Alvin stepped onto the creaky wooden steps. going further and further there hearts started to race faster. They reached a door with claw scratches deeply dug in. Simon pushed alvin to open the door, he stepped back looking at Simon with his what the hell look. He placed his paw on the door handle slightly twisting it to the right until it open fastly, all three chipmunks dragged into a dark room. A tall female chipmunk adjust a light to a position were everyone was seen. she stood there holding the lantern, a slightly shorter chipmunk emerged from the darness in the corner. As the smallest of all three chipmunks leaned on a crate,sharpening blades for knives.

"who do you think you are"brittany the mid-sized chipmunk asked, pressing her claw up against alvin throat. alvin pressed down her paw.

"uh,uh,well I'm alvin, that's Simon and that's theo" alvin stuttered.

eleanore the smallest of all chipmunks, started to viciously naw into wood, carving her teeth into the strong with difficultly of digging into the three male chipmunks cowaring, stepping back before bumping into the devilishly giggled.

"They are safe, on one condition" she informed.

"no betrayal, capisce" she said stepping forward to the three.

"uh,capisce" alvin agreed

brittany turned her tail danced around alvins face.

eleanores ears raised, brittany signalled to jeanette turn of the light. A sound of repetitive tapping got louder and louder, a large shadow grew near the door. Theodore was breathing heavy, so eleanore scatted to him and her paw over his shadow disappeared. She removed her hand, theodore let out a big turned the light back on and placed it in the middle of the room. Jeanette sat beside it, eleanore joining her. Brittany staring at the three still cowaring against the wall, brittany walked over fiercely gripping alvins paws and forcing him to sit by the light, Simon instructed theodore to follow as he went and joined them. The three female chipmunks crossed there legs are began to hum a soothing tune. The three male chipmunks sitting there in confusion. Brittany opened her left eye seeing if they were joining in. Brittany whispered into Jeanette's ear, who passed the message onto Simon, who stood still and frozen as she whispered. Her voice much more gentler than brittanys.

"it's meditation"she whispered

showing him carefully how it's done. He copied not long after alvin and theodore mimiced Simon actions. Brittany let out a sigh which indicated it was time to go the sleep, jeanette shined the light onto three beds in a corner. Jeanette walked over to the other side if the room placing the lantern onto the floor. Brittany rested her head on a still piece of cardboard. The light glistened On brittany face. The boys face were not visible s to the looks over at brittany. Admiring how she look stunning when she wasn't all stressing out and in his face. It seems the night went quiet. brittany,eleanore and Jeanette were not in there beds, when alvin awaken. He started to call for her.

"hello,hello,hello..." He was dragged through a hole that was opened in the roof.

"you really gotta stop doing that" alvin joked. Brittany giving him an evil stare.

"so uh, what do I call you" alvin asked

"brittany, but britt is just fine"she said in a much calmer voice than yesterday's

"so uh, what is actually going on" alvin asked concerned abit

"well..."she stopped not giving much away

"is everything ok brittany" alvin asked

brittany smiled at alvin, happy actually cared for her feelings.

"it's the afterlife, there dangerous alvin, they know where you are, they can see you but you can't see them, they are that quick"

"how do you know this"

"because..." She let out a sigh

"we'll...me and my sister,we kinda of helped them for awhile"

"do you still work for them"

"not anymore, luckily weve gotten tough through those times and can survive on our own"

brittany checked to see if alvin was eyes and ears still on her,she put her paw on alvins. Alvins eyes widened,brittanys were staring at the ruined buildings.

_I'm gonna climb on top of your ivory tower_

_"_you sing"asked alvin

"of course,I sing" she giggled

"come on" she stood up and grabbed both his paws.

_I'll hold your hand and youll,jump right out._

brittany jumped off the ledge of the crumbling building. Alvin started freaking out letting go of Brittany's hands. Brittany continued singing

_well be falling,falling_

_but that's okay._

brittany grabbed ahold of alvins hand again. Alvin looked up into her icy blue eyes, getting lost in her words.

_cuase ill be right here_

_i just wanna know_

they were just about to land on the ground. Alvin closed his eyes, until he was being shaked by brittany. He opened his eyes only to find that he was still at the top of the hospital.

"alvin!,your pathetic"

"what?,I'm sorry,what did I do"

she groaned.

"I was talking, about the afterlife then you dazed off humming a song or something"

"you mean I just dreamed it"

"what are you talking about,alvin"

"oh uh,nothing"

"tell me or your out of our survival team"she said grabbing his jumper

"I better not though,britt"

"why?"

"cuase...it was about you"

"we'll"she said rolling her hand to signal him to go on

"ha, uh ok then"

"we'll we were, uh sitting here and..."

"and...you,well that's all I remember"

"I can tell your lying alvin, just get it over and down with"

"fine"

he leant over and quickly pecked brittanys lips. She putting her hand infront of her lips. She stood up and turned around only to see the other four standing, she jumpback with freight, almost falling until alvin catches her from falling for death. She retaining her balance and dusted her self. She marched into the room and slumped on her bed, alvin walked in.

"britt,I'm sorry ok"

"but you were pressu-"

brittany pressed her lips against alvin. feeling something she's never felt ever, releasing from the kiss realising what she had done, she escaped the room and bolted down the chased after her.

"britt why do you keep running"

"I kissed you"

"thats a bad thing, how?"

"becuase...your them now"

"what"

"our leader Katie, used to haunt just her family Until one day that wasn't enough, she took in our innocent souls and granted us paranormal activity"

"she said that when you fall in love with someone, kiss them and they will join a paranormal force called the afterlife" she explained to alvin

"but I thought you weren't one of them anymore"

"alvin just becuase we ran away doesn't mean we have no more paranormal ability"

"but I kissed you before that and i was fine"

"exactly you kissed me,it's only applies when I kiss you"

a loud eruption occurred in the distance

"she's coming, alvin you have to get the others"

brittany started to ring a bell alarming her to come here. A siren started to echo in the distance. Alvin and the others returned to brittany. Eleanore essembled knives together giving one to theodore. a scratched voice imerged from behind. stood a pale scared face with torn clothes.

"oh brittany, you look vanished darling"

"don't call me darling, we don't take part in your activity no more"

"oh so it's gonna be like this, abounding your mother"

"your not my mum"

"oh but I am in the paranormal society, come along with me and live a happy life"

"happy, I don't think haunting and murdering innocent souls is happy"

"we'll if you won't come then I guess my newest family member will"

she levitated alvin of the floor throughing him to the back of the hall.

"no, I'll go with you" brittany volunteering

brittany put her head down releasing a claw, which signalled eleanore and jeanette to attack. Eleanore leaped over brittany head and onto the the demons face, scratching her eyes and cheeks till they were a rosy with blood. Jeanette gave an end of a rope to Simon, jeanette started running around her feet in flash speed, tangling her up so tight there was know escape. Jeanette bumped into Simon, grabbing the rope of him, she gently smiled at him, her way of apologising. She continued to help save her sister. Brittany scattered over to alvin, he was unconscious. Brittany picked him up and jumped out the window at the end of the hall. Alvin awaken, he screamed in terror as he was falling towards the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, opening them when he felt a thump at the ground. He opened his eyes only to find brittany was gone. Brittany stood on top a lamp pole behind alvin, not wanting him to see we're she was going. She returned to the top of the hospital building, the demon had faded away.

"She's gone, but she'll be back" brittany Informed

brittany snatched her sisters hands, ditching the other two chipmunks,leaving them alone in the dark ruined hospital. Simon looked around to see we're they went they had betrayed them.

"brittany, what are you doing" jeanette asked

"there dangerous,jeanette"

simon and theodore started to walked down stairs to we're alvin was turned to see there brothers

"what just happened"alvin

"They abounded us,alvin"Simon informed

"what will never survive"

"lets just start travelling to the next town"

the three started to travel, the musky dirt thickening in the air. Tree brunches snapped, strong smoky stenches in the breeze. Moaning in the distance, theodore hid behind his brothers in blue and red. A shadow stood in the dust, alvin walked stood before them

"we'll we meet again"the scratchy voiced announced

katie grabbed alvin by the tail

"oh no you don't" a voice coming from the tree.

a rope swung past Katie's face as brittany snatched alvin from landed safely on a came swinging down grabbing simon, not long after eleanore grabbed theodore. All landing safely in the same tree.

"quickly alvin,kiss me, love it kills her" brittany informed.

alvin reached in to brittanys lips, kissing them with leant and kissed jeanette, theodore grabbed eleanores hand she start to blush, theodore kissed face started peeling, her bones starting to melt through the cracks of the road.

**12 months later(brittany and alvin have two mischievous boys)**

"psst, Tyler, wake up let's go do this thing called Bloody Mary" said Mitchell shaking Tyler.

"Ok"

they entered the bathroom, shutting out the lights

"bloody Mary,bloody Mary,bloody Mary" them saying in sync.

a face appeared in the mirror, sucking in the two innocent souls

"it's bloody Katie"a scratchy voice announced.


End file.
